Midnight Snow
by WolfxSoul
Summary: A beauty, hair dark as night, eyes bright, but not much is known about Haku. A sweet and caring young woman, who is she really? She speaks not of her past and carries a dark secret. Is there anyone out there who cares? Byakuya x Oc
1. Haku

Disclaimer, I don't own Bleach, just my oc

* * *

><p>Spring. A beautiful time of the year where the flowers bloom and everything is fresh and new. Also there is the countless battles.<p>

"HAHAHAHA!" came a wild laugh from the barracks of squad 11. Sighing, I finished my work of patching up Ikkaku who just finished a fighting session with Yumichika.

"Ikkaku, please hold still," I pleaded. Being a former member of squad 4, it was sometimes hard to deal with the rambunctious members of squad 11. But one thing everyone said, "You're a lot like Capitan Unohana."

"I said stop moving," I used my stern voice. I heard him gulp and Yumichika chuckle lightly. "Thank you," I reverted back to my sweet, soft tone.  
>"Oh, Haku, I've been meaning to ask where you got that fabulous sash," Yumichika said. I guess he was taking about the azure sash I had in place of the usual white one.<p>

"Remember that one shop Rangiku was talking about a few night ago? Well I found it and got the sash there. I found some things that you were asking her about, if the story had them or not." Ikkaku scoffed at our talk so i pulled tightly on the bandage, earning another gruff sound from him. After I was done I stood up and excused myself from squad 11 to return to squad 13. I walked out of the sparing area to the front of the barracks. I stopped when something became attached to me.

"Blue!" I stumbled as weight was added to my shoulders. Blue, that was squad 11 lieutenant, Yachuri Kusajishi, nickname for me, because of my midnight blue hair and electric blue eyes.

"Yachiru, it's good to see you," I said while shifting her off my shoulders so i could pull out the candy I had. Captain Ukitake had rubbed off on me, so I carried candy, mainly to give to the children I met while patrolling the Rukongai district or Yachiru. She grimed as she gobbled the candy up. Then she jumped back onto her captains' shoulders.

"Oh, hello Capitan Zaraki," I said while waving slightly to the behemoth before me.

"Heh? What are you doing here Haku?" he asked in his deep tone.

"Oh, the usual. Ikkaku and Yumichika spared and teared each other up pretty good," I replied.

"Huh." was his only response.

"I also needed to drop off some paper work, so I thought I would bring that and those cakes that you two like so much." Zaraki grin and Yachiru let out a happy cry. It was strange that this big scary man enjoyed sweet cakes so much. The two of them, wanting to eat now, took off towards the office they barely use.

"Thanks for the candy Blue!" Yachiru yelled. I sighed before continuing on my way to my division. A few birds chirped from over head, so I stopped to marvel at the beautiful day. Suddenly I felt something hit my stomach. I looked down to see Rukia Kuchiki, a good friend of mine, although she was a bit younger. She apologized before looking up and seeing that it was me.

"Haku!" she said quite excitedly.

"Rukia, how have you've been?"

"Good! Good! Guess what Haku, I'm going to the Human World for a mission." I tried to hold back my surprised look.

"Wow." was all I could say. I smiled. "I'm glad for you." We returned to 13 barracks together, talking about her mission.

"Have you ever been to the Human World Haku?" Rukia asked.

"Once, way back in the academy. It was a hollow exterminating exercise," I said. When we entered the division, we heard screaming.

* * *

><p>so I don't know where this came from... It's going to be a ByakuyaxOc story. I'm surprised, I love Bleach, but I never was able to write a story that I like about it.<p>

Tell me what you guys think... okay maybe not about this chapter, cuz it sucks. but it's an intro. I guess i'm wondering if you want to see this story from me or not.


	2. Papers

I don't own bleach.

Thank you Zororenjilover and BeN, your kind comments made this possible.

* * *

><p>"HAKU!" someone screamed in unison with another. That would be Kiyone and Sentaro. The two of them bolted around the corner and tripped over each other. Fumbling to get up, the two of them finally straighten out and were on their knees.<p>

"MISS HAKU!" Sentaro yelled with Kiyone slightly behind him.

"I want to tell her!" Kiyone exclaimed. Her and Sentaro began to fight about who would be the one to tell me about what was going on. Rukia tried to get them to stop but they kept on yelling at each other. Sighing, I stepped between them.

"This is squad 13! You must be quite for right now the captain should be sleeping." There was a silence before both of them let out a screech.

"THE CAPTIAN!" This sent alarm into Rukia and me, so we ran to his office. Slamming the door open, we were greeted by the sight of Captain Ukitake, looking up from his paper work, blinking at our sudden inburst.

"Wait... the captain looks fine," Rukia said. I turned to Sentaro and KIyone with my hands on my hips.

"You guys made it sound like his was in trouble," I slightly scolded.

"Ah... well," they both bashfully looked away. I sighed, shaking my head, before turning to Captain Ukitake.

"Captain, didn't I tell you, that you should be taking a nap right now. That last attack took quite a toll." I walked over and pulled on his sleeve. He got up and rubbed the back of his head.

"But look at all this paper work-"

"I'll take care of it, now go rest." After making sure the captain was in bed and giving Kiyone and Sentaro some duties, I sat down at the captain's desk and worked on the varies of paper work. I recommended to Rukia to get training in for preparation for her mission. She agreed and left. So for some time, I sat there, doing paper work. There was quite a large stack that had to be delivered to other squads. Looking at the time, I relaized that I had to work fast to get to do what I wanted to do in the evening. So I picked up the stack and headed out, but not before checking to see the captian asleep. There were three separate groups of papers. One to the sixth division, one to the fith, and the last to the fourth. I was happy to see my former captian again, but I did not want to go squad 5. I'd rather not talk about it.

Stopping in squad 6, I knocked on the door to the captain's office. I didn't know much Captain Kuchiki, all I knew was that he had adopted Ruikia into his family. I heard someone mumble a come in. Upon opening the door, I bowed.

"Captain Kuchiki, I have brought you papers from squad 13," I stated. Renji Abari, the lieutenant of squad 6 was in the office as well. I remember him from a long time ago. When I was new to being a soul reaper, I had gone to the Rukongai district once and met a group of children. Rukia and Renji was apart of that group. I would bring them things like sweets and sometimes I would bring or fix their clothes. I had become quite close to them. He took the papers from me and I bowed in respect. I left the office but was stopped by Renji.

"Hey... how is Rukia doing?" I stared at him for a little bit, then smiled.

"She is doing fine. In fact, she has a mission. One that invoulves going to the Human World." Renji looked utterly shocked.

"W-what!"

"Yes, and you should be proud of her." Renji didn't say anything else, he just looked down. "I've known you two for a long time, Rukia will be fine. Have faith," I gave him a hug before making my way out of squad 6's barracks. Walking some time, I stopped in front of squad 5. I clutched the papers in my hands, fearing when I had to go in. But then...

I was saved.

"Oh, hello there Haku." It was Momo Hinamori, the lieutenant of squad 5. I was so realived that I hugged her.

"It is good to see that you are well lieutenant," I used as my excuse. She blushed.

"Please, just call me Momo." I nodded and held out the papers. Momo excepted them and I excused myself to continue to squad 4. We smiled at each other and waved good bye. I began to walk until I heard a voice. Turning slightly, I saw the captain of squad 5, Sosuke Aizen, speaking with Momo. My pulse quickened and my throat tightened, so I used Flash Step to get to squad for as quick as possible. I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw my former captain.

"Captain Unohana, it's so good to see you," I said as we exchanged a hug.

"You as well Haku," she said with her sweet tone. Although I care for Captian Ukitake, I do miss my time in squad 4, under my idol.

"I have some papers for you." She smiled and took them, before handing me a bag.

"And I have that medicine you asked for. How is Captain Ukitake?"

"He is doing good. I made him rest like you told me." She smiled and Isane, my replacement for lieutenant and Kiyone's sister, told the captain that there was going to be a captains meeting soon. We bid our farewells.

"Please be safe," I knew what she was talking about. Sometimes my visits to the Rukongai district would take me late into the night, and that is usually when danger strikes.

"I will. We will have to have some tea and you need to check to see how my Ikebana technique is going."

"Yes, I would very much like that." We parted ways, and I returned to my division to check on my captain. He was awake and looked quite well. I had made it another duty of mine to prepare his meals so that he gets the right nutrition. After I had done so, I left for the Rukongai district.

* * *

><p>So the first few chaps are boring, I know, but it will get better... At least you see Haku's relationship with some other people. And who or what is she going to see in the Rukongai district?<p>

Oh and Ikebana is flower arranging, Unohana's hobby. Please comment and hope for another one, sorry it's short but it's late.


	3. Sister

Don't own Bleach

Thank you BeN and lostfeather1 :D for your comments

* * *

><p>My presence in the Rukon District was normal to the residents of Junrinan, since I grew up there. Children would run up to me and greet me with bright faces. I would give them candy and they would be on their way. A ways away from the first district, was a dense forest where my destination lies. Maneuvering passed over grown tree branches and avoiding snagging my clothes on the low brush, I found my way to a clearing in the woods. In the middle, lay a slab of white stone. I walked towards it and knelt down to brush away stray leaves. Craved in the stone were the names Miyumi and Takashi. I couldn't stop a stray tear from falling whenever I visited my parents grave. It was hard to think that I had lived without them for so long. Saying a small pray, I placed some flowers I had brought with me, ones I personally grow in respect for them. After reflecting on the happy memories, I left to continue on my way to see my sister. So I looked for the arms. That means the arms that stuck out of the ground and held up a sign. When I finally found the extravagant house, I looked up to gaze at the arms. I wonder why Kukaku liked them. Suddenly I was pushed to the ground in a fierce hug.<p>

"Haku!" A small girl with honey brown hair looked up at me with a lopsided smile.

"Himeko! Did you cut your hair?" The little girl nodded at got up, then sat down by me.

"Yeah, it was getting warm out and my hair kept getting really tangled," she said while twirling her chin lenght, wavy hair. She gave me a large grin and grabbed her feet, rocking back and forth. "Miss Kukaku said you would be coming tonight," she saidly while playing with the ends of her kimono." Hey Haku! Want to see what I made?" She got up quickly and ran off towards the building. Soon she came back, holding something behind her back. "Close your eyes," she said, so I did. I then felt something being lightly set on top of my head. "Ta-da! It's a flower crown!" I touched the flower genitally, a smile graced my lips.

"I love it Himeko." She grabbed my arm and tried to pull me up.

"Come on, Miss Kukaku will want to see you." I followed her down the steps and was greeted by Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko.

"It is good to see you again Lady Haku," the twins chimed in unison.

"It is good to see you too." They led me to Kukaku, who sat in her room, smoking.

"Ah, if it isn't Haku, just in time. We were going to have dinner soon. You will be staying right." I knew better than to refuse Kukaku.

"Of course I will, thank you Kukaku." She laughed and ordered Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko to start preparing the meal. "How is Ganju doing?" I asked her about her younger brother.

"That idiot is out there somewhere," she said with a wave of her hand. "Nice little head ordainment you have there," there was a hint of a chuckle in her voice. We talked some more about different things before dinner was ready. Afterwards, I asked Kukaku a question.

"So how is she?" Her face had taken a somber tone.

"It's best if you see her yourself." I nodded while standing up. I followed Kukaku to the upstairs, back section of the house. There, sitting on a pillow, was a woman with long honey brown hair and she was wearing a red kimono. Kukaku left us alone. The woman was staring at the sky, a tray of untouched food next to her.

"Hanako," I whispered. The woman turned to me, her face expressionless. Only when she saw me, did I see just a flicker of life in her dead eyes. A small smile appeared on her thinning lips.

"Sister."

* * *

><p>Sorry that it is crappy but I need to get the basics and intros of new characters out of the way. So you meet Himeko and Hanako! How many of you thought that Himeko was Haku's sister? Please keep the comments of happiness coming, they really inspire me. And the reason that these are short is because I'm writing them really late so when I'm done I just post what I have so far.<p> 


	4. Apprehension

I sat beside her and the silence insued.

"How have you been?" I asked.

"Good," I knew she was lying.

"What do you think of Himeko cutting her hair?"

"I like it."

"Have you been sleeping well."

"Yes." Another lie.

"And what about eating?"

"..." she became silent.

"Hanako," she looked at me with her dull, light blue eyes. "If Himeko sees that you haven't eaten yet, she will be upset." She nodded and it became quiet again. "Kukaku said that you haven't eaten since I last visited." She didn't say anything as she ate in tiny bites. This is how it has been for a while. She would sit here, not speaking to anyone but Himeko and me. There were dark circles around her eyes, she was afaird to sleep. She would only eat if I was there. Nothing had been the same since a bit before Himeko was born.

She had finished just in time, Himeko had walked through the door.

"Mother, I've made you something." Himeko produced another flower crown from behind her back. Hanako smiled and tears brimmed her eyes.

"My dear, it's lovely." Himeko ran to her mother and embraced her tightly. This is what I wish I could see, every time I saw my sister. I wanted to see her smile like she does when she sees Himeko, when she sees me. I wanted to see the smile that used to be on her face every day. And the thing I wanted most, was her eyes to return the electric blue they once were.

I sat there with Hanako and Himeko till I thought it was getting late. I then when back down stairs to say good bye to Kukaku.

"So how is she?" she asked me.

"The same," I said with a sigh. Kukaku took a long, deep drag from her pipe and blew out the smoke to the sky.

"It's hard to tell you guys are sisters, let alone twins." I flinched, it hurt to think about that. Our faces were a bit similar, but it was our eyes that defined us as twins.

I said my good byes before heading out. The forest was dangerous at night, with the threat of being attacked by a hollow or rouge members of the Rukon. So I use Flash Step to get back to the Seireitei. The Seireitei was a beautiful place at night, but it could also be dangerous. There were quite a few drunkards wandering around. I was usually lucky at avoiding them, but not tonight. I had been distracted by the bright and beautiful moon that I did not see a group of men, sluggishly approach me.

"H-hey there... pretty lady. How about *hic* you come back with us. And we'll have some fun, K?" I wasn't one to frown at people, but these men were disgusting.

"No, please just leave." I said.

"But come on," one of them had reached for my arm but was intercepted.

"What are you doing?" It was a strong voice of a male. I turned and was shocked to see Captain Kuchiki standing there with a scowl. It took the man a few seconds to register who was standing between him and me, but when he did, his face turned white. Pure white. Him and his buddies all tried to straighten up.

"Captain Kuchiki sir!" They saluted him. All Captain Kuchiki had to do was glare at them and that sent them springing to flee. I was still a bit shocked but I snapped out of it to bow.

"Thank you so much Captain Kuchiki." He didn't say anything, he just turned and left. I looked up and watched him turn the corner. I always wondered why he was so cold. Speaking of cold, a freezing breeze whipped my hair around and caused shivers to spread around my body. I returned to squad 13 barracks and went to my room. When I finished dressing in my night kimono, there was a knock on my door. I pulled on the dark green robe that was on the futon and answered the door. Rukia was standing there, she looked worried.

"What's wrong Rukia?" She looked up at me.

"I'm... a little scared for my mission." I ushered her into my room and we sat down.

"Do not worry, you will be fine. You are strong," I said while placing my hand on hers. She was silent, but she clutched my hand. She had come to me many times with things that worried her. "Is there anything thing you would like for me to do for you?" I asked. She was hesitant to say anything.

"Can... can I stay the night with you?" A smile slid a crossed my lips as I nodded. I pulled out the seconded futon I kept and laid it out beside mine. We both laid down and Rukia spoke. "Thank you... Haku. This means a lot." I turned and smiled at her.

"Anything. We are friends." She was silent for a bit before she said, "You're so kind. Like an older sister." I was shocked to hear her say that. I gave her a smile and she returned it. With that we fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Well then. ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh i somehow can't write alot. OH and so this is how it goes. Haku and Hanako are twins and Himeko is Hanako's daughter. Please comment, it gets me writing. pleasepleasepleaseplease and thanks<p> 


	5. Fear

The next morning was when Rukia finally left. Captain Ukitake and I saw her off. She seemed a lot more confident than she did last night. When the Senkaimon finally closed, my captain and I returned to the squad. It was a normal day until the middle of the afternoon. Captain Ukitake had said that one of the great noble families were going to speak with the Thirteen Court Guard Squad's captains. When I asked him which one, he stated that it was Tsukino family.

"I've never heard of them," when I said this, the captain looked surprised.

"You haven't? That's very surprising since the family is said to be extremely powerful when it comes to those who become soul reapers, but..."

"But what captain?" He looked deep in thought.

"Although it's said that they have powerful zanpakutos, they are unable to learn bankai." I looked at him from watering the plants in the office.

"How is that possible?" He sighed and looked out the window at the singing blue birds.

"Well, there have been rumors about how their zanpakuto spirits are very... disobedient. They don't like to cooperate with their masters. I've also heard that those who've tried to learn bankai have died doing so." A gasp escaped me. "But," but, but what? "I do remember a long time ago, when I was still in the academy. I met a beautiful young woman who was from that clan. Many said that it was hopeless for her to train, but her goal was to become a captain. Everyone watched in amazement when they saw that she actually learned bankai. She was appointed as the captain of squad 5, but time passed, and she married. She left the position of captain to dedicate herself to her children." He finished speaking before taking a sip of his tea.

"Did she ever regret her decision?" I asked. He thought for a moment before answering.

"I remember speaking with her about that. She said no, because she had proven everyone wrong, and that was good enough." He then stood up to leave.

"Do you have any idea what they would talk to you about?" I asked him as he approached the door. He stopped and put a hand on his chin.

"Maybe..." He then shook his head and replied with a no. I was then put in charge of keeping the division from falling into chaos. Which meant give Kiyone and Sentaro something to do. After I gave them something to do, I sat down on the engawa that had the view of the garden. I began to think of things that I could do to fill my time. It felt a little lonely without Rukia. We would usually spend out time together if I wasn't taking care of the captain. I ran my hands through the ends of my hair. It had gotten snarly from the wind. I wish I had prefect hair like Hanako. It was soft but it seemed to be so light that the littlest breeze sent it spiraling in the wind. I unclasped my snowflake clip and ran my fingers through the sea of deep blue. Sweeping my thumb over the glossy powdery blue surface of the clip.

Bankai.

I never really thought about learning bankai.

And what makes you think you could ever learn it? A voice echoed in my mind. A bitter tone that belonged to my zanpakuto, Kōri no Ōjo. What an appropriate name for the Ice Queen. Although I hated being mean to anyone, it seemed alright to be mean to her. She would always state that I was not her master. I could never have a commoner for my master. I could only sigh as I tried to tune her out, but she just kept talking. So I busied myself with anything.

Ignoring me will do you no good! She said. You've seemed to have forgotten who you are.

I'm so sorry your highness. These times were the only times that I used sarcasm. She suddenly fell silent, I didn't like it when that happened. Kiyone and Sentaro had returned from their job, since I could hear them from a crossed the barracks. Soon after they returned, so did the captain. He looked troubled. I prepared his meal and ate my own. Then when night came, I made sure everything was tidy, then I went to my room. I grabbed my shampoo, soap, and clean clothes; then I headed to the woman's bath house. I liked taking baths early in the morning or late at night because there wasn't anyone really there. When I got out in the morning was when the female soul reapers would come for a soak. I undressed and held the white towel close to me as I opened the door that led to the steaming water. A wave of relief swept over me when I saw that no one else was there. I always liked how each squad had their own bath houses. I stepped in and began to scrub my pale skin. After I was finished washing myself, I sat there, letting the hot water raise to my neck. The tranquility was broken when someone screamed my name. A yelp escaped my throat as I turned to see Rangiku standing in the doorway.

"R-Rangiku! What are you doing here?" She gave me a sly smile when she saw me trying to cover up.

"What do you think? I was coming to get you, so you can have a drink with me." Rangiku knew I didn't drink, but she wanted me to. She then pulled me out of the water and dragged me the door.

"Rangiku! Stop! I need to get dressed."

"Oh and I thought I could show your hot body to everyone." She said sarcastically with a smirk.

"Don't say things like that Rangiku." She laughed as I quickly dressed. Although we were both women, it was weird being naked. I liked wearing clothes.

After I was dressed, Rangiku, again, dragged me to her favorite sake bar. We sat down, Rangiku ordered a few bottles of sake while I just got some water. We spoke of the things that we had been doing since we last saw each other. Rangiku said it was getting harder to avoid paper work, but she found a really good way to do it. I apparently was boring with my talk. So I told her of the incident last night, with Captain Kuchiki.

"He what!" She said loudly with her slurred tone. I hushed her, but she started to giggle."That's so cute. Your prince charming came to your rescue. I wish I had a man like that," she said with a sigh.

"Shush, shush. You've had too many." She started to say things like how she wanted more sake and how adorable that incident was. I pulled her up from her chair and left the money on the table. Rangiku's slurs were the only noise I heard during our walk to squad 10.

"You really need a guy," Rangiku said. She was silent for a moment before she spoke again. "Haku, you're so pretty. You're so pretty. Yes you are." She squished my face to cause fish lips, then she let my face go to laugh. When we finally reached her room, I set her down in her bed and she was out. I couldn't help myself, I giggled at her position and her mumbles about men and sake.

Upon returning to my own room, I found that I could not sleep. I've been having strange dreams that left me restless, and weary. I opened the bag of medicine from Captain Unohana and took out a pill. I took one and laid down. It took some time, but I eventually fell asleep.

This pattern continued, and so did the usual routine. Sometime Captain Ukitake would have an attack and I would stay by his bed side. Rangiku would come over when she was avoiding paper work and bring sake with her. Renji would visit, if only for a little bit. He would ask how I was doing and if we had gotten word from Rukia.

Rukia...

I was worried about her. She hadn't come back and it had almost been a month. I had asked Captain Ukitake about it and he said that he would talk to the head captain about it. I was tending to the garden when he came with the news.

"He had said that it would be fine if I chose someone to see if she is okay. Haku, would you mind going to the Human World and finding Rukia." I was shocked at his request. "I know you've been worried about her and I think you would be the best choice when it comes to someone who can find her."

"But Captain," I tried to say,"what about you? Will you be fine?" He smiled.

"Yes, I've been feeling better and if anything araises, Captain Unohana isn't too far away." He explained more and said I could leave as soon as possible. I excepted and a hell butterfly appeared. I felt nervous about going to the Human World, but Captain Ukitake reassured me. I said good bye and the Senkaimon opened. When I got to the end, the door opened to show a world I barely remember. The Human World was so much different from the Soul Society. I landed lightly on top of a building, and I glanced down at the streets. It was night, but so many people were out and about. There were many bright lights and loud noises. I didn't feel Rukia anywhere near, so I ran to the quieter areas. Upon reaching a park, I thought I felt her. A roar ripped through the sky and disrupted my concentration. A hollow appeared, it's body was like a lions. Fear shot through my body. I wasn't used to fighting hollows. The only thing I had been fighting recently was my zanpakuto. It let out another roar and turned it's attention towards me. I held my hand up, ready to site Kido when the hollow was suddenly cut in half. I expected to see Rukia, but instead it was a young boy with bright orange hair.

"Ichigo!" I heard a familiar voice. Rukia! But when I saw her, she wasn't wearing her robes, instead she was wearing a yellow dress.

"Rukia," I said quietly. She turned to me in shock and the boy stood behind her with a large sword on his shoulders.

"Haku..." she whispered.

"Hey Rukia, you know this person?" The boy asked.

"Ichigo, go home. I need to speak with her." He looked back and forth between us before taking off in the direction Rukia came from.

"Rukia, that boy..." I could feel it. He radiated her spirit energy. She looked down, ashamed. "Why did you...?"

"I had no choice," she said. I saw the sadness, heard the fear in her tone. There was an uncomfortable silence. So I walked over and hugged her.

"I'm glad you are okay." She shook and hugged me back.

"Haku... did I do the right thing?" I couldn't say anything, so we stood there in silence. I told her to return to the place she was staying at and I would come to get her tomorrow night. After she left, I sat down at one of the swings. I was afraid, afraid for Rukia. I didn't know what they would do, but there was this nagging feeling that something horrible was about to happen.

I spent the night and the rest of the day patrolling for hollows. There were one or two, ones that could be easily taken care of with Kido. When night came, I stood by the park that I was in last night. It was some time before Rukia showed up. She was upset and silent. We walked for a little bit in that silence. I stopped and turned to her but something happened. Rukia's eyes widened and her gaze was set behind me.

"Hey there Rukia," came a voice I knew all to well. Renji was on top of a lamp post. He jumped down in front of us.

"Renji!" We both said in surprise, but what was most surprising, was the person behind him. Rukia trembled slightly.

"Brother."

* * *

><p>OMG right? Hope this chapters length was better. Keep up the lovely comments, they make me so happy. I've been working on drawing a pic and coloring it of Haku. So I'll tell you guys when I have it done. yeah... thanks<p> 


	6. Hot and Cold

I didn't understand! Why was Captain Kuchiki and Renji here? I was sent just last night, didn't they have faith? Renji spoke and he seemed so cold. Rukia was frozen. He asked her questions like-

"So Rukia, where is the human that took away all the power away from you?" Suddenly, Renji attacked Rukia, she was able to dodge it but got a scratch on her face.

"Renji what are you doing!" I yelled and took a step forward, but Captain Kuchiki stepped in front of me. I knew then, if I tried to help her, I would have to deal with him.

"Passing your powers to a human is a great sin. Lucky for you, the higher ups sent us," Renji said. I wonder how they found out what she had done. "We're taking you in, and we're going to find the human who stole your powers, and kill him." My eyes widened. They couldn't do that! I had only a glimpse of him, but there had to have been a good reason! But Renji attacked Rukia again. My body moved on it's own and I tried to go to her, but something grabbed my wrist. Captain Kuchiki held onto it, his grip deadly. Suddenly a bright light shot passed up. We looked down the street to see a young boy with glasses. "So you can see us? Who the hell are you?" Renji asked him. He pushed up his glasses.

"Just a classmate," he responded. "One that hates soul reapers." Rukia and him exchanged a few words until Renji cut the plastic bag he was holding.

"I said who the hell are you?"

"Uruyu Ishida." Renji then lifted his sword, ready to attack. _This isn't right! We are soul reapers! We are suppose to protect the living! No hurt or kill them! _Then Renji actually attacked him. He fell to the ground, his chest bleeding. I couldn't let this happen, but the captain had my wrist. So I used my zanpakuto's ability and basically froze my wrist or the wrist guard. It gave me a split second when he let go to use Flash Step to go to the boy. Renji looked at me angrily as I bent down to him.

"What the hell are you doing Haku?" My head snapped up as I gave him a disapproving look.

"Renji! Soul reapers are suppose to protect the living! How could you think of harming this boy?" He and Rukia seemed taken back by my outburst. I readied my healing kido when Renji warned me.

"I wouldn't do that Haku. You'll get in trouble as well!" I was starting to get upset with him.

"How can I get in trouble if I'm doing my job as a healer and as a soul reaper." He looked away from me and back to his captain, who gave him a look.

"I'm sorry Haku." I could barely hear him. He lifted his arm to finish the job till a blast of energy forced him back. It was the human that had Rukia's powers. He and Renji began to fight and I concentrated on stopping the boy's bleeding. He had passed out. I was able to stop the bleeding, but I was unsure if anything vital had been hit. Suddenly I sensed Captain Kuchiki move. He used Flash Step to cut the boy's sword in half and give him a grave injury. Renji walked away and opened the Senkaimon. The boy had grabbed the captains shihakusho, but Rukia kicked his hand off. She said some bitter things to him, I knew what she was doing. "Haku." Renji said with a warning tone. I stood and followed them to the Senkaimon. I looked at Rukia as we passed through. The boy screaming her name was causing her pain.

Once on the other side, Rukia was taken away. I stood there, staring at the sky.

"Captain, are we-" Renji started to say, but I didn't look at him.

"Let's go Renji." Captain Kuchiki said no more and left. Renji left aswell, leaving me. I didn't want to see anyone, so I left for the Rukon District. If I got in trouble, I didn't care at the moment. All I wanted, was my sister. When I reached Hanako, her face told me that she knew something was wrong. She always knew, she was my twin. We sat together, in a silent embrace, until I broke it.

"Do you think that I will get punished?" I asked her.

"You shouldn't." Came her short reply.

"I don't understand. They said-... they said that Rukia will be executed." Hanako was silent. "How could he?"

"What?" I looked at her, my dear sister.

"How could Captain Kuchiki allow his sister..." I didn't want to finish the sentance. I could already feel tears weld in my eyes. Hanako embraced me. I could never picture letting her go. Since our parents deaths, Hanako was the only person I lived for, the only one I cared about. Even if the whole Soul Society was against me, I would not let them harm her. Although I now live for more people, I couldn't live with Hanako.

"I don't know." She spoke, tears fell from her eyes as well. Once, I had put Hanako in the position were she had to watch her only sister, beaten and in pain. Himeko and I were the only people who kept her alive as well.

I stayed with Hanako that night, but I could not sleep. Upon my return to my division, expecting to be arrested or something, but that didn't happen. All I got was worry from my captain. I gave him a weak smile and told him I was fine.

"Where is Rukia?" I asked him. His face had looked grim, and he too, looked as if he hadn't slept.

"They are keeping her in the sixth division." I nodded and left to see her. The guard let me passed and I stood in front of her. She looked up slowly from her hands.

"Haku," she whispered. I stood there in silence and watched as she returned her gaze to her hands.

"Rukia... I'm sorry." She shook her head.

"There is nothing you need to say sorry for. It was my fault." I was about to say something else, but Renji had walked it.

"Haku..." he was silent for a moment before asking me to leave. I did so, giving Rukia one last glance. When I was just leaving the squad, I saw Captain Kuchiki. I lowered my gaze and walked by quickly. I returned to my division and Captain Ukitake told me to get some rest.

As I laid in bed I wondered about everything that had happened. I worried for the boys, they were so young. I felt a bit bitter towards the Soul Society. I guess... I just didn't understand. A few days passed and I received the horrible news from my captain about Rukia's execution date. It was too soon! They had also moved her to the Senzaikyū. I couldn't believe how Captain Kuchiki didn't do anything to postpone the execution to try and stop it completely. _If that's what it means to be a noble-! _

_What are you complaining about? _Kōri no Ōjo asked?

_I bet he would sell out his own zanpakuto, if it meant his pride would be saved! _I thought bitterly while ignoring my zanpakuto. She was silent.

_Are you talking about that noble? _She asked.

_Yes. _I wonder why her voice was so low.

_...Would you... ever do that?_

_Huh? What are you talking about?_

_Abandon me, if it meant you're pride would be saved?_ I didn't understand where this was coming from.

_Of course I wouldn't! I wouldn't abandon you for anything! You're like the sister that I fight with and sometimes get along with_. She had fell silent. I wonder what was wrong with her. A week passed and it seemed normal on the outside. But everything went down hill when the alarms were set off. Someone had tried to enter the Seireitei from the Rukon District. I heard that the captain from squad 3 took care of them. I was taking care of Captain Ukitake when the news of Captain Aizen's death reached us. Leaving his room to go to my own, I slid down the wall and took deep breaths. I was happy. I was happy he was dead. So I took out my happiness on taking care of the garden. I never would have thought that the glow I saw in the sky that day, the one that broke through the Seireitei's barrier, would change everything.

* * *

><p>Well then... eventful. My foot itches... anyways, thank you everyone who commented, it means a lot so please keep doing it. And omg! Their first touch! And Renji was a bit of a duchebag when he was getting Rukia. I know not as long as the last, but I had done this one the same time as another so I got tired of typing. I'm hot and tired now. Hope to get the next one out soon. chao<p> 


	7. Hate

The Seireitei being on high alert meant that we were suppose to carry our zanpakutos. I usually kept Kōri no Ōjo in a sealed form of the snowflake hair clip. I'm not sure how that came about, I just remember one day that when I learned her name, her sword turned into the snowflake. Most people knew that, but it made me seem more like a squad four member. I stayed by my captain and waited, waited for something to happen.

When my captain was at a meeting, I was wondering around, looking to help anyone. I heard yelling to my right so I ran there to see squad 11 members, speaking with a girl with long orange hair and a boy with glasses. My eyes widened when I recognized the boy as the one I healed in the Human World.

"There you two are!" I called out, getting everyone's attention. "I've been looking for you two forever."

"Oh its you," one of the men said. "I recognize her, she takes cares of the 3rd and 5th seat when they fight," the man whispered to the group.

"What does a member of squad 13 want with these squad 12?" A man with a mini mustache.

"I've enlisted the help from them to aid me with some task. Now I would think it would be best if you returned to your squad," I said with the smile I used when I was irritated. It was like when Captain Unohana was mad or irritated. They all saluted and ran away. There was a silence for a few moments before I turned to the ryoka. "I suggest you go that way, towards Sōkyoku Hill or the white tower. That is where Rukia is."

"What we aren't looking for-" The orange haired girl tried to explain why waving around her arms fast. The boy held out his arm to calm her down.

"You're that soul reaper that healed me, correct?" I nodded.

"Yes. Now please hurry before anyone else sees you." He gave me a weary glance before pushing up his glasses.

"Why?" I smiled.

"You helped Rukia then, and are helping her now. Please save her," I bowed before leaving. I kept up my pace and made my way back to my division. Or at least I tried. There was screaming coming from around the corner so I went to investigate. I came upon a group of men surrounding a male with a large sword on his back, a male in green who looked familiar, and... Hanataro. They were threatening him, and took off running with him when the group of soul reapers said they didn't care for a squad 4 member. Using Flash Step, I tried to get in front of them and was able to catch the sight of them disappearing into the sewers below. I knew of another entrance, on I used to use when I thought I couldn't go out to the Rukon District. Finding it near the squad 6, I slipped down below when I saw that it was clear. It was dark so I used Shakkaho to light up the tunnel. Stepping carefully, I made my way down the path, listening intently for voices. I'm not sure what they wanted with Hanataro, but the man in green seemed like someone...

Just then I heard voices, I cupped my hands close and slowly walked forward.

"Don't worry, no body would think to look down here," it was Hanataro. I wonder if he was okay with this? Something made a squeak and I heard rustling. It was now or never.

"Hello," I said calmly while stepping around the corner. Hanataro was working on the orange haired male, who tried to get up to get his sword.

"I thought you said that no one would look down here," the male in green hissed. I uncapped my hands and brought it up to my face. I heard two gasps and saw the light that they were using brighten.

"Miss Haku!" "Haku!" I recognized the voice, to my surprise.

"Ganju? What are you doing here?" The orange haired male looked at us in confusion.

"What? Wait... I recognize you. You were that woman with Rukia the night they took her," he said. I sighed and nodded.

"Yes, and I wish I didn't let them take her. You are very valiant to come here, even with friends. By the way, I ran into two of them. So far, they are safe and fine, but you on the other hand are not. Please Hanataro, let me take over." And within a few minutes, he and Ganji were completely healed. "Please continue down this way, it would be the best to the tower." I told them as we all stood up. I bid them farewell before retreating to the way I came. Peeking up, I made sure no one was there as I lifted up the tile and came out. I knew it would be strange if I didn't return to my division now, so I used Flash Step to get there. I then felt Renji's spiritual pressure. Upon my arrival, there had been members of the squad waiting for me to give them orders since the captain was at a meeting. I told them to take up patrol around the area and I went into the captain's office. I waited for someone, anyone to come. And someone did, in regards to Renji being injured. Leaving the division and going to the 6th, I found Renji in a horrible state. Do what I do best, I healed his wounds to my best, then wrapped up his torso. During this time, I could feel Captain Zaraki fighting, probably the orange haired boy. Finishing with the bandages, I placed my hand on Renji's forehead. "Oh child. What is happening?" I whispered to the unconscious male. Kiyone appeared and told me that the captain needed me at the Senzaikyū. When I left, I saw them handcuff Renji.

Upon reaching the area, I was shocked to find Ganju, bloody, and Captain Ukitake standing near him. I quickly went to his side and started to work.

"What happened to him captain?" The captain rubbed the back of his neck as he tried to figure out the best way to say it.

"They had gotten Rukia out of her cell, but Captain Kuchiki appeared and well..." I nodded and continued trying to stop Ganju's bleeding. After he was deemable enough to be moved, they had people transport him to a cell to be held until he could be questioned. I was then dismissed to wait at my squad. It killed me those moments, waiting to be called upon again. To get news. I had, of course, was stunned when I felt Captain Kuchiki's spiritual pressure. Suddenly I heard something. It was Isane's voice! She was using Kakushitsuijaku, transmitting that Aizen was actually alive and had killed the members of Central 46. When I heard this, my chest tightened and I slid down the wall. How!

_Stand! If you want something done right, do it yourself! _Kōri no Ōjo yelled at me. I could only let out a bitter laughed.

_Cruel words, but true. I can't believe that I'm thinking this but... he has to pay for what he did. _Taking my zanpakuto's words to heart, I composed myself to become the side of a soul reaper that I rarely touch. Then I took off towars Sōkyoku Hill, were that monster waits. On my way, I saw Rangiku and Izuru fighting. Her zanpakuto's ability basically canceled out Izuru's and she continued to fight him. Upon reaching the hill, I saw the captain of squad 3, Gin Ichimaru, use his zanpakuto against the ryoka. His blade was closing in fast so I raised my hand. "Hyouheki," I whispered and a blast of ice split acrossed the area, blocking his sword. Aizen had turned to me, and the look on his face, I wanted to vomit.

"It's nice to see you again Haku. Looks like you recovered well," he said, his tone full of mockerary. I glared at him as he lightly chuckled and he turned to Rukia. I then watched in horror as Aizen stuck his arm into Rukia's body and pulled out something. He then ordered Gin to kill her. Blood sprayed everywhere, but it was not Rukia's blood. Captain Kuchiki had taken the hit and saved Rukia. There was chanting coming from above and I looked up to see Kukaku and one of the gate keepers. She let out a powerful Raikōhō that struck down on the spot Aizen was standing. Somehow, he had dodged it, but fell into a trap of a woman I recognized as Yoruichi Shioin and Captain Soifon. So many other soul reapers appeared and Aizen laughed. Suddenly the sky ripped apart and a beam had encased the three traitors, Aizen, Gin, and Tosen. Menos Grande appeared and took them into their hands. Aizen turned, and as if to make the world crash down on me, he took out a necklace from his robe and kissed it with a smirk. My eyes widen in recognition of the necklace. I began to feel dizzy and just as the sky zipped up, I fell to the ground. _How could he? _

I stayed on the ground for a while, trying to recollect myself, but it seemed to do me no good. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned to see the kind face of Captain Unohana. Biting my lip, I forced the tears down and the pain away. She rubbed my back, like my mother used to do when I was sad. She was the only other person who knew... She motioned for me to help her heal those who were wounded.

"What a strange technique." The captain said as she looked at the orange haired female ryoka. She was kneeling by the boy who started this all and had this barrier around him that seemed to be healing him. Turning to me, she told me to take care of Captain Kuchiki while she went to Captain Komamura. I stayed some ways away to allow Captain Kuchiki to tell Rukia of the reason why he did what he did. Somewhere he mentioned that his deceased wife's name was Hisana. That name had sounded familiar. Rukia nodded in acknowledgement to everything he told her. I put my hand on her shoulder. She turned to me in surprise, but her eyes soften, almost on the brink of tears. I smiled, to assure her, and myself. Sitting next to her, I raised my hands above the captain's chest.

"Now this might feel cool, but it will help numb the pain," I told him. I had developed this ability when training with my zanpakuto. Mist would form around the body, seeping into every fiber, soothing it as it weaved tissue back together. My mind had drifted, so I didn't notice the captain's, or Rukia's gaze. I had to withdraw one of my hands to quickly soothe the pain that had arisen in my left shoulder. Memories still haunt me of that day...

* * *

><p>Soooo yeahs. I found out I was wayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy off when it came to the order of things, but it had been so long since I watched the beginning of the show. sigh, sorry about that. So I'm wondering if you guys want to know what Aizen did in the next chapter, or do you want to wait for it? Oh and I read that Hyouheki means Ice Wall, but I don't know because I'm not Japanese.<p> 


	8. Scars of the Past

It happened quite some time ago. Starting from the beginning, Hanako and I were young when our parents died. We were playing in the woods and saw smoke raising from were we lived. We found our home on fire and knew that our parents were inside. A kind old couple that had known our parents would allow us to live with them. At first, it was fine, but then... I had started to feel faint, and my energy had seemed to be drained from me. It didn't take long for Hanako to feel the same. There had been a soul reaper who found me trying to carry Hanako home after she passed out. He told me that if we were feeling hungry, that we had the possibility of becoming soul reapers. So when we got older, we enrolled in the Academy. We had made friends like Rangiku Masumoto and Kaien Shiba. I even remember meeting Byakuya for the first time. Even though he was a noble, they weren't going to make a special class just for him. So he was with all us normal kids, but he was treated like a god by the teachers. He was always the top of the class, but... when it came to Kido, there was almost a rivalry between us. I don't know how, but I had a knack for Kido. And it was during one of my kido when I found out who's squad I wanted to be in.

It was an early morning class and we were told that a captain would be sitting in on our Kido exercises. Everyone was exicted, even Hanako couldn't sit still.

"Isn't that awesome Haku!" Hanako still wore that room brightening smile back then.

"Yeah, it is. You should really calm down Hanako," I told her. It ended up being Captain Unohana, who from that day, became my role model. There were targets set up and we were asked to preform the highest Kido spell that we could. Those who were not so good at Kido, only attempted Byakurai, so they didn't make a fool of themselves by having Shakkaho blast in their faces. A majority of our class did Shakkaho, some were better than others. When it came my turn, was so nervous that I skipped the incantation and said, "Hado, number 33- Sōkatsui!" Everyone was shocked to see how powerful it was. Sure, it took out everyone else's targets before they could try, but it took a lot out of me. The only other person to attempt Sōkatsui was Byakuya, who had the same result, but didn't look as exhausted. The teacher had told me to stay after, Hanako was worried. "Go on sister, I'll be right there." Captain Unohana stood there by the teacher.

"I must say Haku, that was amazing, and even without an incantation," the teacher said.

"Yes, you seem to be very good at Kido. Have you ever tried a hand at healing?" Captain Unohana asked and I shook my head.

"No, I haven't Captain Unohana." I was nervous, I didn't want to seem like a idiot in front of a captain. She then asked the teacher to leave.

"If you would like, I can arrange for someone from my squad to give you some lessons?" I was so shocked.

"Oh yes, I would like that very much Captain!" I said with a bow. She smiled and that was when I knew I was destine to be in squad 4. I had told Hanako and she was happy for me.

"Captain Unohana sounds so nice," she said. I had thought that Hanako was also rather good at Kido, but then when it came down to being put into squads, she was placed in squad 5. Sure, it was said that they also a Kido squad, but I wanted us to be together. I couldn't watch over her if she was in a different squad. Even then, when I saw her when we weren't busy, there was something different about her. She seemed to be daydreaming a lot and wouldn't respond when I talked to her. I found out what was the object of her dreaming one day.

It was in the afternoon, and we had planed to go visit our parent's grave. I was waiting for her outside of her squad's barracks. She was late, which never happened. I heard some giggling that had been a sound I grew up with. Turning, I saw Hanako, her arm hooked around an arm that belonged to a male who was taller than her, with brown eyes and hair. I spotted a lieutenants badge on his arm. Hanako spotted me and waved. Her smile was so big, she looked so happy...

"Sister, I would like you to met Lieutenant Aizen." He gave me a polite smile and I forced one out of myself. "Sir, this is my sister, Haku."

"It is a pleasure to meet you. Please excuse me for I have some business to attend to." He gave my sister a smile that made me feel sick and her squeal. After he walked away, Hanako started to ramble about what a great, kind man he was. That was the day I learned of Hanako and Aizen's blooming relationship. It was also the day were I began to hate someone for the first time. I will say, at the time, I believed it was jealousy. I was upset that my sister was spending more time with him and soon, our own relationship hung by a thread. It wasn't till the day when Hanako came in to squad 4 for a check up. A friend of hers from her squad was worried about her. She was saying things like how Hanako looked drained all the time, and how she looked as if she barely had the engery to do anything. When I asked her, she said it was nothing, but being her sister meant I knew when something was wrong. When I finally found out what was wrong, it felt too late.

It was late at night, and I was up because there was this nagging feeling something was wrong. What drove the fear deeper was the fact that it truly felt like something was wrong with Hanako. Maybe that 6th sense between twins was real. It didn't matter though. When I saw her approach, I could only hold back tears. She was wearing only a white sleeping kimono and there were dark spots that looked like blood. I ran to her to be embraced like we were to magnets. Her grip was so tight, her nails dug into my back, but I didn't care.

"Hanako! Hanako! Please tell me what happened!" She could only look at me for a second before bursting into tears. I brought her back to my room and tried to get her to tell me what happened. She refused to speak and only wanted to hug me. She wouldn't tell me if or where she was hurt, for I could not ignore the blood. When she was done washing up, she clung to me like we used to cling to each other after our parents died. A million different things ran through my head. I just hoped, that it wasn't the worst...

The next day, I had her stay in my room. It went like that for a few days. I contemplated telling my captain, but I wanted Hanako to tell me first. A member of squad 5 came and asked me where my sister was. I told them to tell their captain that she fell quite ill and that she will be staying with me. When I told Hanako about that person, she burst into tears. I grabbed her shoulders and said, "Hanako, you need to tell me what happened! I can't help you if you don't tell me!" Hanako only calmed after her tears dryed up.

"He-" she started to speak, but it was choked into sobs. "He-" I was afraid, afraid of what my sister was about to say. One word appeared into my head. It fit why she was acting the way she was.

"Hanako," I couldn't help myself from crying. "Don't say it. Don't say that he-... Did he rape you?" The tears flowed and two of us sat on my floor, crying. She nodded her head continuously and began to say that she was sorry. I rubbed her back and rocked her back and forth. "Shh..." Running my hands through her hair, I continued to shush her. "You shouldn't be sorry. There is nothing to be sorry about. It's not your fault. It's not your fault." It was mine. If I had been a better sister-... I should have seen it. He-. That bastard! He took advantage of the purest of the pure. I knew it could have only bee him, Sosuke Aizen.

Hanako had actually started to get sick. I feared that she was having morning sickness, which would mean she was pregnant. I had no other choice but to tell Captain Unohana, who confirmed our fears. When she asked who was the father, I couldn't tell her. Aizen was a well respected lieutenant, there was no way they would believe he raped her. But my captain, she was so understanding. I told her that I wanted to be by my sister all the time, so somehow she got a transfer without it being suspicious. But even with all that, my sister wouldn't leave my room without being afraid of him coming to get her. But then again, I wasn't one hundred percent sure it was Aizen. So one day, I confronted him. And you know what he did?

He laughed.

The next thing I knew was that I was on the ground, a sharp pain in my left shoulder. He threatened, if I told, he would kill Hanako and I. I ended up blacking out and woke up in the fourth division. Hanako was at my bed side, crying her eyes out more. When my captain asked who did this to me, I couldn't only refuse. Hanako didn't leave my side until I was healed enough to be up and about. For the next 9 months, I made sure that Hanako didn't go anywhere without me. I didn't want Aizen to find out she was pregnant. I didn't want to think of what he would do if he did. Captain Unohana was fearful because Hanako didn't gain much weight, and in the end, the baby was born a few weeks early. We were able to keep the baby secret til I figured out what was going to happen. Along with becoming good friends with Kaien, we were good friends with his sister, Kukaku Shiba, who lived in the forest of the Rukon. I had arranged it so that Hanako and the baby(when it was healthy enough) to go live with Kukaku. We snuck out at night and found our way to Kukaku's home. Hanako had become an empty shell, but somehow, even though the baby's father was a devil, that little girl was a blessing to her. Himeko had become her name. Ever since, I had visited, watching my niece grow and my sister fade. Only when Himeko seemed to gain maturity beyond her years, was she able to pull her mother from the brink. Slowly, Hanako began to regain colors lost. I avoided Aizen like a plague, only to find he truly was a demon. The memories of that night Hanako came to me and Aizen beating me to an inch of my life, haunted me. Sometimes, they would come back at full power and would distract me from work. But when someone came and finally woke me up from that nightmare, I was drained.

"Miss Haku, Captain Unohana would like to to come to squad 4. She said someone would like to thank you for healing them."

* * *

><p>I don't know about you guys, but rape is a sensitive topic with me. I don't know anyone who's been raped, but I keep watching those crime shows, and it just boils my blood. I just want to go out there and find that mother f*cking rapist and torture that asshole. In all honesty, I can't read stories where the main character is raped. So... I don't know how to explain it. I guess a reason why it doesn't effect me much here because Hanako isn't the main main character but aghoiehoiehgiehg. I'm sorry if anyone is like me or just hates reading that shit period.<p>

and congrats **xfang-girlx **you guess pretty freaking close and basically right, it was both!

Oh and I'm replacing the bount arc with one of my own K? It's about -. Bet you all can't wait! :D trolololol


End file.
